Golem
by Exotos135
Summary: Lana and Lisa join forces to create a golem.


At the Loud house, something incredibly unusual and bizarre was happening: Lana was reading a book! Don't worry, though, it was a fantasy book about fantasy creatures.

"Wyvern, a dragon without arms or legs, Cyclops, basically a giant human with a single eye, Mermaid, part human and part nutritious brain food," she read to herself with a bored tone.

And then something caught her attention. "Oh, what's this?!"

Without really taking any time to think about it, Lana bolted straight for Lisa and Lily's bedroom, and basically barged in. "Lisa, I need your help with something!" the mud lover exclaimed.

She was brought speechless, however, when she saw Lisa was actually monitoring a sleeping Lily. "I'm trying to decipher why is Lily so difficult to wake up with unconventional methods," Lisa explained. "When someone like you barges into my room without asking, or I do one of my experiments, she's perfectly fine, but when I try to start up a calculator, she wakes up and cries, how does that make sense?"

Lana didn't respond, for she had no idea what just happened.

"What do you need?" asked the little genius.

"I found out about this cool creature called a Golem, and I want to make one!" Lana answered, showing Lisa a picture of the mentioned creature. "Can you make some machine thingy that will let me have my own Golem?"

"That sounds like both a challenge to all known current science, and also a decent waste of time compared to my current research," Lisa argued, only to raise her fist and proclaim "Let's do it!" with excitement.

And so Lisa started to build a machine capable of creating a golem, although even with the loud noise, Lily remained fast asleep. "Okay, Lana, I need you to gather me some mud or other earth-like material in order to create the monster," Lisa instructed the mud lover. "I need it to be at least as big as you."

"Got it!" Lana exclaimed.

So the mud lover ran to the backyard and used the best of her abilities to gather enough mud to do that.

 _A couple hours later..._

Lana, covered in mud-you know, nothing unusual-and notably exhausted, came into the room while pulling a cart filled with mud. "Lisa, I have the mud!" Lana exclaimed. "Where do I pu-"

And once again, the tomboy was left speechless when she saw the machine Lisa had built. Now, Lisa had built ridiculous machines before, but this one looked more like a capsule to create an artificial being. Yes, it was supposed to create a golem, but still...

"Oh, great, you got the mud!" Lisa stated, popping out from behind the machine. "Quick, put it inside so I can test this baby!"

Not really wanting to break her brain trying to understand how it would work, Lana shook her head, shrugged and put the mud inside the machine, which closed its doors shortly afterwards.

"Time to bring a golem to life!" Lisa proclaimed, revealing a control remote with two buttons on it.

Lisa pressed the green button and she smiled as the machine transformed the mud into a golem, and Lana hid behind the scientist. Once the machine finished, it opened its doors and from there came out a... Somewhat sentient golem with green, glowing eyes.

"Success!" Lisa proclaimed proudly. "The golem has been created!"

Lana approacheed the tall, mud humanoid, and then promptly gave him a high-five. "This is amazing!" Lana exclaimed, raising her fists in excitement.

"And just imagine what we could do with this brand new discovery!" Lisa added as Lana hugged the golem. "Create golem servants, add them onto the military, put them as sentry guard for obnoxious scout girls-"

"Oh, I know what I'm doing with this big boy," Lana said, giving the golem a sly look.

 _A while later, at the backyard..._

Lana and the golem were throwing mudballs at each other, with a very grumpy Lisa nearby. "Seriously? You have a brand new lifeform in your hand, and all you're going to use them for is to engage in a mudball fight?!" Lisa complained. "That doesn't make any sense!"

And then Lisa narrowly dodged a mudball thrown by Lana. "Shut up, and come play with us!" the mud lover replied.

"It would be some good catharsis for wasting my time..." the genius then took a pair of mudballs and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!" before facing off against Lana.

"Give me your best shot!" Lana replied.

So they fought in the mud, laughing all the while.


End file.
